Finish What You Started
by Repulsive Gargoyle
Summary: Sarah Williams, freshly clean, has herself a visitor by, you guessed it! The lovely Goblin King. And he seems pleased to find her "wet". Review Plz.


I'd like to thank my lovely random playlist of music, my love of Jareth and Sarah being a couple (even though he's like 385734987 years old and she like 15. Don't judge) and also thank my little Jareth doll I have sitting above my 't get me wrong the doll is hot, but it clearly doesn't want me sleeping for a week as it proceeded to stare at me and finally creep me out. Anywhore. I've always had a thing for Jareth beng the dominate one in the relationship. No offense Sarah. "WOMEN POWER" and all that but come on...A little brown haired british girl...against a immortal and fabulous looking Goblin King..Kinda stating the obvious here...I've also come to realize that Sarah never says Jareth's name and I'm not ready for that kind of relationship just yet.

I clearly don't own any of the characters. Jim Henson does. But my birthday's around the corner, and a girl has to dream. :)

.Finish What You Started.

Her hand reached down for the shower faucet. It's fingers lightly grasped it, waiting a moment, letting the feeling of warm water plummet her body last for a single instant. Once satisfied the hand slid the handle all the way to the right, shutting the water supply off. The noise of falling liquid ceased except for the few remaing drop trying to escape the shower head. her hand soon went back to it's original pose, placing it against the wall to help support her body. Sarah Williams let the water obey gravity's law. Her breath became quick as her lungs searched for oxygen, but the heat from the water seemed to inhale it before she had a chance.

Her arm reached around the shower door, and captured the towel hanging on the rack. She brought it to her face, dabbing it dry. She breated in the cotton fibers. It smelt like freedom. It reminded her of a wild flower's field. Wrapping the towel around her skeleton frame, she proceeded to tuck the top corner in and stepping lightly out of the in-closed tub. She grasped her hair pulling it into a dance with a second towel, wringing the remaining water from her hair. She shook her hair loose, running her fingers widly until she felt that it was dry enough.

A glance at the mirror and she wasinterested in her apperance. Not that pride had suddenly came over her, but a good chuckle from her messy hair-do did. aking the three steps over to the mirror, once more dabbing random water drops from her face she reached up to the mirror giving the condesation a good wipe down.

And he was there.

Sarah gasped, turning hastily knocking the items on her sink down to the floor with her elbow. Her chocolate hair flew around her like a giant fan. Pleading that she had only a delusional image just then and she hadn't seen anything at all, quickly left her thought becasue there he was. Leaning against her bathroom wall.

His smirk hadn't change, as it spreaded like the plague across his face.

"_Hello Sarah_," he grinned. Nothing was different about him. He wore the same armor covered with what she suspected was bones. His "Dracula" like collar flew from his neck in to a dramatic stance, and his cape, a royal blue reached well past his tight pants and knee highed boot. And his hair, as frantic as ever. "It's been too long my dear," he added taking a step foward.

As if the were in a dance Sarah took a step back to replace the distance between them. Her thoughts, racing in her head searching for the right words to say. What had he come for? Toby wasn't here so it couldn't be him.

Her thoughts we silenced when he took another step forward as she did backwards and felt the sink's bowl press into her back. Her face glanced back to see a possible escape route but nothing but wall, and mirror. She turned her head back, watching the Goblin King coming even closer.

"_It's good to see you again Sarah_."

"_What- what are you_-," her sentence cut off as he reached out to her. Her eyes squeezed shut, and her body tensed. She waited for the torturing touch.

But nothing.

She peeked her eyes open slowly and notice he had seized a strand of hair. He caressed it fondly, like a treasure. But his eyes never left hers. The remarkable blue one deeply contrasted with the admirable brown one. They bored severely into her hers, having conversations of their own. Like a trance. Realizing this she blinked looking down to avoid eye contact.

"I must say sarah, this is the best I've ever seen you." looking her up and down.

Her face blushed, glancing down remembering that the only thing to cover her was a towel. She pulled it tight against herself and tensed before looking up at him leaving one hand still on the sink to keep her balance. She didn't realize that he had come even closer than before and now stood inches apart. His back arched so that they were eye leveled.

"Your skin my dear, what happened. You're as pale as the white marble you're leaning against," he didn't sound concerned. it sounded as if he won. As if her life was miserable now. She was just about to blame stress to do adult-hood but would he understand that?Being a Goblin King? Paying bills? School? A job even? He never expirenced things like this.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she finally said confident.

"Oh?" he said leaning his face closer.

Her confidence had now melted away. Sarah twisted her head sideways due to natural instinct but his hand clutched her chin and brought it back to the vision of his face. She tensed. His breathe was right on hers. He was mere centimeters from lips touching, and he was getting closer by the shut her eyes. If she had to indure his touch she could at least not would make her feel better.

Right?

She couldn't hear or think anymore. her heart pounding at the speed of light. Her mind drained. There was no thought.

"Such a pity."

Her eyes opened to see he gave her a small portion of space. His eyes never left.

"Another babe has been wished away. I'm afraid I must cut this visit short."

He stepped back giving her the abilty to gain her own ground again.

"Such a pity," he repeated. "I would have loved to have seen how this would have played out.." he said, smirking before disappearing. The only thing he left was a cloud of glitter that glided to her bathroom floor gracefully.

She looked around to see if he was really gone. Her fingers shot to her lips and touch where he amost grazed with his lips. She blushed recalling the events that just took place. She bit her lip, giving a small smile and tucked a small chunk of hair behind her ear before making her way to her bedroom.

Half of her wanted to see where it would have gone as well.

(Reviews aren't mandatory but they should be. Leave comments and criticism :))


End file.
